Boski urok masz
Wersja angielska: }} Boski urok masz (ang. Baby) – piosenka pojawiająca się w trzecim sezonie animowanego reality show "Totalna porażka". Jest śpiewana przez Harolda, Justina i Trenta. W polskiej wersji piosenkę wykonują Piotr Kozłowski, Waldermar Barwiński i Modest Ruciński. Tekst Wersja polska Harold :Myślisz, że ja wszystko wiem, :Lecz ku upadkowi chylę się, :Chociaż wysilam mózg, :Ciągle tak, jest tylko płacz. :Mała, kilka pytań zadać chcę, :Powiedz, trochę czasu poświęć, :Kilka słów, chcę wiedzieć, chcę... kurcze, :Wiedzieć muszę to. Harold :Boski urok skąd. i Trent :W tobie! Harold :Boski urok masz! i Trent :W sobie! Harold :Książki nic nie mówią o tym, :Twój tyłeczek jak narkotyk! (mała, mała) :Czasoprzestrzeń się zagina, (mała, mała) :Kiedy mam go przed oczyma. (mała, mała) :Nie wiem nawet jak nazywam teraz się, (mała, mała) :A kiedy ty chodzisz tu, :To wszystko jest inne już, Trent :Mała... Justin :Mała... Harold :Mała! Geoff :Słuchajcie a może by tak wezwać ochronę? Blaineley :Och ożeń się ze mną Justin :Och tak! Harold :Trzeba wszcząć naukowe dochodzenie, :I wyjaśnić czy masz ludzkie pochodzenie, :Przysięgam, ty zmieniasz monekuły mojej struktury, :No a jony twe bluźniercze złamały mi serce. Wersja oryginalna Harold :You might think I know it all :And maybe I'm headin' for a fall :I'm just that brainiac guy :Left alone to sit and cry. :Honey... :I have some questions for you first :Girl... :Take some time to school me :Quench my thirst... for knowledge :Cause, gosh! :I just gotta know... :How'd you get so hot? i Trent :Baby! Harold :You're so smokin' hot! i Trent :Baby! Harold :My physics know-how ain't got a hope :Of explaining why your butt's so dope (baby, baby) :You bend my space time continuum (baby, baby) :Then you shake what your mama gave you-em! (baby, baby) :I don't even hardly know my name. (baby, baby) :Cause when you walk in the room, nobody lookin' the same! Trent :Baby! Justin :Baby! Harold :Baby! Gosh! Geoff :Uh, you think we might need to get some security out here? Blaineley :Marry me, Justin! :Alright! Harold :I demand a scientific investigation :To whether you're even from the human nation :I swear you're changing my molecular structure :With all your sexy ions :You make my heart rupture! Opis ogólny Piosenka jest śpiewana przez wszystkich członków zespołu "Porażkowi Bracia": Trenta, Justina i Harolda, z wyjątkiem Cody'ego, który jest w grze o milion dolarów. Zastępuje go Yeti. Każdy z nich śpiewa a capella. Ten przebój dedykowany jest jednej z członkiń aktualnej jeszcze drużyny "Zwycięzców" – LeShawnie. Piosenka pojawia się w odcinku TPwT Podsumowanie I: Łza końca problemów Bridgette. Opis fabularny Na scenie pojawia się Harold, który zaczyna śpiewać o swojej ukochanej dziewczynie – LeShawnie. Do niego dołączają również Trent i Justin wypowiadając słowa: Boski urok masz. Cała trójka wraz z Yeti stoi plecami do wielkiego, wiszącego wizerunku czarnoskórej dziewczyny z uśmiechem na twarzy. Jeden z nich – Harold – robi beat box. Pod koniec piosenki chłopak przemawia coś do LeShawny. Osoby, które zaśpiewały * Harold * Justin * Trent Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwsza piosenka, która zawiera elementy hip hopu. * Ta piosenka jest jedyną, którą członkowie zespołu "Porażkowi Bracia" wykonują a capella. * Jest to jedna z siedmiu piosenek, które pojawiają się podczas podsumowań. Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki w Totalnej porażce